Life Of A Mob Princess
by DiaEl
Summary: Watch as a young child, Innocent and sweet slowly becomes a hard core killer like her father before her.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on one of the chairs in a waiting room would be a heavily pregnant female, names Callidora. She would be rubbing her belly slowly as she would be waiting for her turn to be called in the back to be checked out.

"Its taking longer than usually.." she would groan softly in pain from the kicking from her unborn daughter growing inside her.

Unknown to her as one of the nurses in the back would be on taking in whispers to Callidora's husband who's name would be Zedo.

"..." Sitting on one of the chairs in a waiting room would be a heavily pregnant neko female, names Callidora. She would be rubbing her belly slowly as she would be waiting for her turn to be called in the back to be checked out.

"Its taking longer than usually.." she would groan softly in pain from the kicking from her unborn kit growing inside her.

Unknown to her as one of the nurses in the back would be on taking in whispers to Callidora's husband who's name would be Zedo.

"..." Zedo would narrow his blood red eyes as he would drop a file on the desk with a packet of money to pay for Callidora's appointment then he would vanish in a blink of an eye.

"Callidora, the doctor will see you now." a bright eye overly cheery nurse would smile as she would call out for Callidora.

"Finally..." Callidora would groan as she struggles to get out of the chair waddling slowly towards the nurse to have a check up.

Being guided to one of the empty rooms to be seen by the doctor. Sitting on the examination table she sighs rubbing her belly while nibbling on some BBQ chips as she dips them into vanilla pudding. Her tail sways happily as she enjoys her snack to the fullest.

A half an hour later the doctor, a handsome amber eyed, short sandy haired male in a blue doctor get-up would walk in, holding Callidora's file.

"Afternoon, My name is Doctor John Seymore, I see your close to bursting." he would check her files in the folder.

"Yea, I am."

John would do the basic check-up and see that the unborn daughter that Callidora would be healthy as well growing at a good pace.

"Well you have a clean bill of health, as well as your daughter is growing at a good pace too." John would nod as Callidora would slide off the table. Crumbs of her chips would fall unto the floor as some would cling to her shirt.

"I'm glad my kit is healthy as well growing good." Callidora smiles walking out of the office, heading towards her small blue care to drive herself back home.

Veto would narrow his blood red eyes as he would drop a file on the desk with a packet of money to pay for Callidora's appointment then he would vanish in a blink of an eye.

"Callidora, the doctor will see you now." a bright eye overly cheery nurse would smile as she would call out for Callidora.

"Finally..." Callidora would groan as she struggles to get out of the chair waddling slowly towards the nurse to have a check up.

Being guided to one of the empty rooms to be seen by the doctor. Sitting on the examination table she sighs rubbing her belly while nibbling on some BBQ chips as she dips them into vanilla pudding. She happily as she enjoys her snack to the fullest.

A half an hour later the doctor, a handsome amber eyed, short sandy haired male in a blue doctor get-up would walk in, holding Callidora's file.

"Afternoon, My name is Doctor John Seymore, I see your close to bursting." he would check her files in the folder.

"Yea, I am."

John would do the basic check-up and see that the unborn daughter that Callidora would be healthy as well growing at a good pace.

"Well you have a clean bill of health, as well as your daughter is growing at a good pace too." John would nod as Callidora would slide off the table. Crumbs of her chips would fall unto the floor as some would cling to her shirt.

"I'm glad my kit is healthy as well growing good." Callidora smiles walking out of the office, heading towards her small blue care to drive herself back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting upon her queen size bed, Callidora would rub her swollen belly as she would feel hard kicks from inside.

"Soon small one." she smiles softly as the day would draw near as her purple hues glance at the calender. Being lost in thought thinking about names for her soon to be daughter. Suddenly she would hear knocking at the front door as well as her cellphone would be ringing bring her out of her light trance of thinking.

"Wonder who that could be." she would check her cellphone seeing it would her friend and co-worker Sapphire Landers from the clinic. Answering the call she be bombarded with questions from Sapphire.

"When will you have the baby? What will you name her or him? Wait is it a boy or a girl?" Sapphire would go on and on asking questions as she would plan a baby shower for Callidora.

"Sapphire, calm your ass down will you?!" Callidora would roll her eyes as Sapphire would gasp for breath from asking so many questions. "I am having a baby girl around next month and no names yet."

"Alright, tomorrow some of us from the clinic will be coming over for a baby shower, do you think your husband will be ok with us right?" Sapphire would ask her, trying to hide her fear in her voice.

"Sure, he is alright with you girls." Callidora would reply, her ears would perk up as she spots an unfamiliar black Lamborghini pulling up in the driveway. "Sapphi, ill call you back." she would hang up her cell as a sharply dressed male with gelled back blond hair, sharp icy blue eyes, wearing a blue silk shirt, black slacks and shades to match.

Callidora would narrow her purple hues as she wouldn't know who the male was or how he knew where she lived. Sending her husband Zedo a text about the unknown male.

Meanwhile in another part of town, Zedo would be half naked laying across a bed as he groans hearing his cell go off, reading the said text he would roll his eyes in annoyance.

"So it seems he is back..." Zedo would smirk as his own brother would be in town once again. Grabbing his shirt from the chair, and teleports landing on a neighbor's roof watching what would his brother would do.

"He says this is the place... I sense two auras inside...as well as my older brother watching..." the male would smirk as he lifts his right knee and kicks down the front door, letting his cold ice like aura radiate inside.

Smirking as he would easily pinpoin the location of Callidora who would be hiding in the hallway closet. Thinking she was one of his brother's mistresses/pets he would call her fair game of cat and mouse.

"Come out little mouse, I wont bite unless you like it rough." he would slowly walk down towards the locked door. Callidora would scoot further in the back as far as she can, her heart would beat rapidly as she hears the footsteps closer.

Zedo would narrow his eyes as his brother would threaten one of his possesions and unborn daughter, growling in anger he would walk inside the house.

"Kain, your walk in thin ice, enough little brother." Zedo would say in a harsh ice filled voice as his dominate aura would flare up. Kain would stop in front of the door, turning his craniumn slightly to look at his older brother.

"You ruin fun, brother." Kain would reply cooly as he would relucuntly leave the house not wanting to fight his brother just yet. "Take care of her..." he whispers in the wind as he would teleport away. Zedo would shrug his shoulders glancing behind him.

Suddenly screams would come from the hallway closet as Callidora's water would break, blood would slowly pool around her seated frame. Zedo would quickly walk to his main mistress/wife, opening the door as he picks her up and carries her to their bed. Taking out his cell he would call for the family nurse to come down here now, while they were waiting he would prop pillows behind Callidora's back.

"It hurts so much, Zedo." she whimpers as the contractions would get worse causing her to cry out in pain. About 20 minutes later a busty blue hair woman with dark green eyes would rush inside, carrying her birthing kit. Shooing Zedo out as she would prepare for Callidora's first kitting.

"Dear, I need you to trust me, I will do my best to make sure you and your kit are healthy. Oh my name is Dola." she would smile softly. Callidora would nod slightly as she would scream wanting her kit out. "No dear, give me a good push."

Callidora would growl as she pushes and pushes out her daughter. Dola would smile as she cuts of the wailing female kit's umbilical cord, washes her in warm water and wraps her in a pink blanket. "Aye shes a beauty like her mother."

Dola would hand Callidora her daughter, softly mewing/cooing as her light amber hues look at her.

"Thank you, Dola. I shall name her Rosella due to her pinkish rose color hair." Callidora smiles nuzzling her precious daughter.


End file.
